


В стороне

by Yozhik



Category: Gravitation, Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	В стороне

Он не понимает, в чём кайф от такой музыки, она понимает, но думает, что объяснит позже.  
В конце концов, они убежали сюда не для того, чтобы спорить о вкусах, а просто потому что никому тут до них нет дела. Потому что здесь жизнь идёт мимо. Почти хорошенькая официантка говорит по телефону, красотка-танцовщица вдруг бросается кому-то на шею, а они не понимают, к чему всё это, да и не хотят понимать.  
Им хорошо и так, просто потому что.


End file.
